


she's leaving home

by Kit_Kat21



Series: Beatles Tribute [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: But this isherhouse. Hers and Brandon’s – and then Jon’s when he moved in with them – but before he did, this was her own little house and she loved,loves, it.





	she's leaving home

…

 

Sansa still remembers the first time she saw this house.

 

Brandon was taking his early afternoon nap in his crib and Sansa was sitting on her bed, her laptop open in front of her. She didn’t know why she went to the real estate website. Curiosity, more than anything, she supposed. She had been living with her parents now for almost three years and she hadn’t even thought of moving out. But Brandon was getting older – he would be three soon – and there certainly wouldn’t be any harm in wanting a home of their own.

 

She found the house almost immediately. It was a small ranch painted blue with two bedrooms and one bath, a kitchen, living room, an attached garage and a small attic above for storage. The backyard was fenced in, the wood floors had been redone and polished as well as a remodel of the bathroom and kitchen. Sansa hadn’t thought she had had a dream home, but as she looked through the pictures of the little house for sale, Sansa knew that this house was everything she could possibly want for her and her son to have for themselves.

 

The rooms are empty now – their things boxed and furniture carried out – and it is all at their new house; the _Snow_ family home and everything is awaiting Sansa and Jon to decide on how the furniture shall be placed in the rooms. They have to get Brandon’s room together. There is so much to do at their new house and Sansa knows that they’ll get to it all.

 

Right now, though, Sansa walks through the empty rooms of her first house.

 

It’s sold and she expects the new family to be moving in within the week and living here will just be memories. And she doesn’t mean to, but tears begin to form and burn her eyes. She absolutely loves the house she and Jon has bought just a few houses down from where his parents live and she can’t wait to officially start living there with him and their family and start their married life together in that house.

 

But this is _her_ house. Hers and Brandon’s – and then Jon’s when he moved in with them – but before he did, this was her own little house and she loved, _loves_ , it.

 

When she came back home – leaving Ramsay, beaten and broken and pregnant – she stayed with her parents and it had never crossed her mind that someday, she would stay somewhere else. Her parents certainly didn’t want her to; even with a crying baby. After everything, they loved having their daughter and their grandson at home with them. And Sansa felt as safe with them as she could possibly feel anymore.

 

That was before she went onto the real estate site though and saw this house. Sansa still believes that she was meant to see this house. This house was meant to be hers.

 

Sansa leaves the bedroom that had once been hers and goes into the bedroom next door. Brandon’s bedroom with the three white walls and the one wall that is so dark blue, it looks black – the same shade as the Northern sky in the winter; when the sun has set, but night hasn’t fully settled in yet. Jon had helped her pick the color – when she and her family were all painting the rooms and Jon had come to help and before they were anything again.

 

Sansa goes to the wall now and runs her hand lightly over it. She wonders if the new owners will paint the wall a different color now.

 

She hears his boots cross the living room floor and a moment later, she can feel him in the doorway. She turns to look at him and Jon gives her a small smile. She knows that he can see the tears shining in her eyes, but he doesn’t call attention to them.

 

“Do you think we could paint one of the walls in our house this color?” Sansa asks, her hand still on the wall, glancing back to it before looking to Jon.

 

Jon takes a step into the room. “We can paint every room in the house that color if you want.”

 

That makes Sansa smile – small, but genuine. “Let’s not go crazy, Jon,” she says and he smiles, too. She looks to the wall one more time before slowly dropping her hand from it and then turning towards her husband fully.

 

Her husband.

 

Sansa wonders if she’ll ever reach a point where she’ll stop smiling just from thinking that word.

 

She sees the wedding band on his left third finger and Sansa’s eyes drift down to her own along with the diamond engagement ring, both of which she never takes off.  

 

“I was just walking through the rooms one last time,” she explains though she knows that she doesn’t have to; not to Jon.

 

“When I came over that night for the painting party, and I found you in here, going over painting chips, you looked so beautiful to me,” Jon tells her.

 

“Really?” Sansa asks, smiling faintly at the memory.

 

“I can’t explain it, but I stood in the doorway before you noticed me and I was just watching you and I was stunned at how beautiful you looked.” Jon takes another step further into the room, taking a moment to look around the empty space before his eyes landed back on Sansa. “There was just something about you and it took me a while before I finally got what it was. It was this house. You moving out of your parents’ place and you getting your own house for you and Brandon, I always think you’re beautiful, but that night, picking out paint colors, you were shining. I swear.”

 

Sansa feels her cheeks warm at that. She had had no idea Jon had thought that that night.

 

She closes the space between them and gives him a faint smile and Jon returns it before he leans in, placing a kiss on the side of her throat that makes her nearly shiver. She takes his hands and turns, leaving the bedroom, guiding him to follow her, holding his hands behind her.

 

Sansa takes them both down the hallway and turns into the kitchen. The afternoon is shining through the windows of the sunroom and pour into the room, spilling onto the floor. Sansa looks around the kitchen with the new appliances and grey countertops and she sees herself making breakfasts and dinners for herself and Brandon – pots of chicken noodle soup, bowls of oatmeal, lemon bars and cups of hot chocolate. She sees Brandon playing with his trains underneath the kitchen table and Lady sleeping on the floor of her sunroom as she sketches or sews.

 

Again, a fresh round of tears flood her eyes.

 

Jon gently pulls his hands from hers and then, stepping up behind her, he wraps his arms around her. She wonders if he can read her mind. She then wonders if he even has to for him to know what she’s thinking of. Sansa settles back into his embrace and doesn’t say anything.

 

She remembers standing here, with her dad, watching as Ned Stark tried the sink faucet and opened the refrigerator. She remembers standing there, holding her breath, because she had wanted this house for herself and her son so badly. Her parents had done so much for her and Sansa knew that she could live with them for the rest of her life, but she hadn’t wanted that. She wanted to give her son the kind of childhood she had had and she wanted to be the kind of mother that her own had been and Sansa knew she couldn’t do either of those things if she lived with her parents in their house.

 

This house had been her freedom in every sense of the word.

 

“I don’t want you to think I don’t love our house,” Sansa says quietly, turning her head to look at him. “I _do_ love our house, Jon-”

 

“I know, Sansa,” he gently cuts her off.

 

Sansa exhales a soft sigh and he gives her a small smile. She turns once more to look at the now empty kitchen. With all of their things gone, this house looks so big.

 

She now thinks of hers and Jon’s new kitchen and she thinks of all of the memories they and their children are going to make in that kitchen. She still has to tell Jon that they are going to be having another child. She had taken the pregnancy test on the day of their second wedding in her parents’ backyard and she has it planned on how she wants to tell him. It involves her in-laws babysitting Brandon for the evening as Sansa makes her husband a candle-lit dinner and his favorite chocolate with chocolate buttercream cake for dessert.

 

Telling him will be another memory that their new house will hold.

 

That house just a few miles away from this one – the Snow home – will have so many memories; the memories of a married couple and their children and their family. This home was the home of a young woman and her son, starting their life on their own, and now, they’re going to be continuing that life that began here.

 

Sansa is a wife now and is going to have a new baby soon and she is going to have the life she has always wanted; a life that began months ago when she moved into this house.

 

She exhales another sigh and turns into Jon’s arms so they are face to face. Jon squeezes his arms around her and she circles her arms around his shoulders. He doesn’t say anything; waiting for her to do so.

 

Sansa gives him a small smile and leans in, brushing her lips against his. “I’m ready to go home,” she tells him and Jon seems to deflate completely; as if he’s been holding his breath, waiting for Sansa to tell him that she doesn’t ever want to leave and buying their new house was a mistake.

 

Jon squeezes his arms once more and gives her a kiss. “Let’s go home.”

 

With one more kiss, Jon takes her hand and Sansa follows him. Just as she leaves the kitchen, she leaves the key on the counter, just as she had promised the realtor that she would, and with one more glance over her shoulder at the empty living room as they pass through for the final time, she gives the house one last smile as she closes the front door behind them.

 

…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
